


A living being

by Hyfriancarousel



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Pokemon, Creature Bede, Exploration, First Meetings, Forests, Fruit, Gen, Mushrooms, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyfriancarousel/pseuds/Hyfriancarousel
Summary: A monster lives within the forests of Ballonlea.
Kudos: 10





	A living being

A monster lives within the forests of Ballonlea.

Well, people thought so. No one had ever seen it. 

Not completely. 

Food went missing. There were unusual cries in the night. Footprints of something left behind on the soil. One person even mentioned seeing the eyes of the creature, but whether this is true was unclear.

Gloria wasn’t here to capture a mysterious monster. But hearing about it was hard to avoid. The residents brought it up in conversation at least once every time. And Hop, of course, was excited to see it.

They had heard strange characterizations of the being. Like the Cheshire Cat of the lizard kingdom. Energy of the moon, but still vague as mist. Now, none of that made any sense. People had wild imaginations.

Opal laughed to herself over a cup of tea. Gloria and Hop got word to go visit her from the locals. The keeper of the tales. To know the truth was her speciality.

Her house smelled like lumber and perfume that wasn’t as popular nowadays. The living room had a gentle, pink wallpaper adorned with old flower blossoms. 

Both Hop and Gloria sat on a couch of a complementary color to that of the walls. Opal sat next to them, on the other side of her small coffee table. 

She shifted her feather boa and had a sip of her drink.

“The tales aren’t true,” she said.

Gloria froze while Hop gripped his teacup with both hands. Opal’s neutral expression grew into a smile at the silence. 

“But their so-called ‘monster’ is.” She moved her boa once more. “If you all tried to look a little closer…”

She rose, setting the cup down on the coffee table. With slow steps, she made her course to a cabinet. Opening the see-through doors, she felt around, reaching the upper shelves. 

She had stuffed the cabinet with pouches and packages that smelled like flowers. The scent of the forest was strong, like pressing your face against the bark of a pine tree.

Opal’s hand traveled from box to box before stopping on one and raising up. She grasped one of white, painted with lupines. Hop leaned over the coffee table, trying to get a better view of the box as Opal threaded back.

“You seem like nice kids, so I’ll help you.“

She presented the box to Gloria, who took it in her own hands.

“He likes plums. If you want to see him, having some is your best bet.”

The box was full of plums? She stared up at Opal, almost questioning it. Was this a joke? If it was, she and Hop could always just eat them. 

Opal leaned her hand on the table.

“But dears, if you hurt what you are looking for…”

She leaned closer, causing Hop and Gloria to lean down.

“Don’t expect to leave without facing me first.“

A moment of freezing melted as they both began nodding. Opal hummed before sitting back down, going back to her tea. Gloria and Hop thanked her for her time, tea and information, before quickly making their way outside.

An adventure was in order.


End file.
